SpellWings
The This tribe is owned and created by Linai The RainWing. Please ask before using a SpellWing in anyway, shape, or form. Introduction 100 years ago, Pythria was at peace. Calm. Quiet. Beautiful. All the 8 tribes lived in harmony together. Yes, 8 tribes lived together. What tribe was the 8th? Why, you're on the very page of the 8th tribe! The 8th tribe was... ...SpellWings. Description SpellWings are very odd looking dragons. They only can be 5 different colors, black, purple, gray, white, or blue. Blue is extremely rare, and are usually born blind or deaf. When aging, SpellWing grow unusual markings on their heads and tails. The older the dragon the more abstract swirls,lines, and flecks. The underside of a SpellWings' wing either looks like the darkest of nights or the brightest of days, although darkest of nights is more common. The females are noticeably larger than the males, but the have duller scales. Males are smaller than the females, have brighter scales, and have larger wings, making them powerful fliers. Females are very fast, but not strong fliers. SpellWing horns look like pure silver. The horns start out straight and curl at the ends. One Word: Different. Powers and Abilities SpellWings can * breath a dark smoke that can suffocate other dragons. * turn invisible * turn into pure light * regenerate limbs * partially foretell the future Culture and Life The SpellWing's culture is a lot like the IceWing culture. You know exactly who has the power and who doesn't, but instead of "circles" they have "points" on a line. There are 13 points. Point 1 being extremely powerful ,and point 13 being poorer than poor. Not only is power reduced but also the decency of their resources. In points 7,8,9,10,11,12,13, you have awful spell scrolls, a horrible home, and barely any food. In the other points its the exact opposite. You must bow when a dragon in point 1,2,3,4, or 5 when they enter the room and leave the room. 6 is a middle- class point. If you are in point 13 you can climb up the points by showing dominance in a fight over the dragon in 1st, and then banishing them into a mirror. SpellWing school is also very different. The dragonets learn 8 different subjects. 1. Spell Practice. 2. The Learning of Magical Creatures (T.L.O.M.C) 3. Arithmetic 4. Science 5. Music 6. Art 7. Psychical Education 8. Pythrian Cultural Science (History) All dragonets are expected to read at the age of 2. If not, the dragonet will be put in the "special needs" area, and learn how to read there. SpellWing school is much like boarding school where the dragonets return home for the holidays and summer. The SpellWings (like scavenger) have holidays. They have 3 major holidays 1. Crowning. Where the SpellWing celebrate the first SpellWing queen's crowning. Everyone feasts for 10 days. Starts on December 16, ends on December 26. 2. Remembrance Day. The SpellWings celebrate their relatives' lives. The remember their past and tell stories while they party. This holiday is on July 9th. 3. Giving Week. Giving Week is much like Christmas and Hanukah combined. Everyone forgets about the points and give gifts to other SpellWings. This holiday starts on March 31 and ends on April 8th. History The SpellWing history is very tragic. During the reign of their first queen, Queen Darknight, they had a welcoming home near the IceWing kingdom (explaining the culture). Queen Darknight was an awesome queen. She was caring to her dragons, yet stern. She was very strategic. Yet, she despised hybrids (except IceWing/SpellWing hybrids). The SandWings noticed this and forced them out against the wishes of the IceWings. The second queen, Queen Mysteryeyes, moved the tribe to an island right next to the IceWing kingdom, so they can keep in touch. Yet, again the SkyWings killed the queen and chased them out. The tribe moved to an island off the RainWing kingdom. The third queen was called Queen Bluescales. She was an okay queen. Partially because she was deaf. The tribe killed her and her horrible daughter, Queen Erudite, ruled. Queen Erudite was awful. She kidnapped RainWings and forced them into slavery. She killed innocent dragonets. It was awful. Queen Erudite didn't want any heirs. She wanted to be queen forever. Erudite did have one heir though, her name was Blindone. Erudite ordered one of her servants, Futureseer, to dispose of the heiress. Futureseer just couldn't though. She raised Blindone as her own. Futureseer was an Animus and she created a ruby necklace for Blindone that enabled her to see when she needed to. When, Blindone was old enough, Futureseer sent her to the palace as a servant, and told her to gain Erudite's trust. Blindone did so. Queen Erudite always asked for Blindone, for drinks, and for parties. One evening on the last day of Crowning, Blindone made Nightshade Wine. An awful poison disguised as wine with nightshade mixed in, and it instantly kills the victim. Queen Erudite was drunk, and welcomed the wine. She died. Her guests screamed, yet the new queen assured them she was the queen. A guest named Mirage asked for proof. Blindone gave him the wine and he died too. Everyone screamed louder. Although, they knew she was the queen. Queen Blindone was the best queen the SpellWings had ever seen. In fact she still rules today. Weaknesses * Poor balance * Love for riches * Vain * Large front legs small back legs * Blind spots * Aren't Strong * Very weak swimmers * Horrible fliers Students At Jade Mountain Academy * Princess Calypso ( Jade Winglet ) * Warlock ( Gold Winglet ) *Nyx ( Quartz Winglet ) *Darkeyes ( Silver Winglet ) Adoptable SpellWings * Spikeytail * Pointedtooth * Callisto * Chaos * Brightwings * Whitescales * Quietspeaker * Trick *Illusionmaker Free Names *Largewings *Loudroar *Sharpclaw *Majestic *Blueeyes *Shadow *Silverhorns *Sly *Witty *Intellect *Mysterious Roster Queen * Queen Blindone ( Linai the RainWing) King * King Revenge ( Linai the RainWing Princes and Princesses * Princess Calypso (Linai the RainWing) * Prince Prime (Linai the RainWing) * Princess Mistwand (Linai the RainWing) Citizens *Sharproar (Cocoheart) Category:Fanmade Tribes